Once Upon A December
by Ariadne1
Summary: Ginny goes looking for Draco ten years after they were split up at Hogwarts. Quite clear that it's D/G!
1. Default Chapter

Once Upon A December

Once Upon A December

A/N: This is my very first try at a song fic or romance. Please review!

Disclaimer: I'm re-doing my disclaimer! I posted it then went to my e-mail and found a lot on plagiarism and such. And when a reviewer told me to touch up my disclaimer – thanks! – I'm doing so. Ginny and Draco belong to J. K. Rowling. The song Once Upon A December belong to the movie Anastasia. I own Roald and Laurent. Hope I didn't bore you to death then!

** **

Ginny sighed as she entered her hotel room. A month ago, if someone had told her she'd be searching around like that for a person who left long ago, she would have laughed at them. Now here she was, somewhere in the middle of France, searching for him. She couldn't understand herself, but first she was figuring out her thoughts, then next she was apparating around the world.

After their graduation from Hogwarts, Hermione had left to take a teaching course, and it took about a week till Ron went after her. Harry was playing for the Chudley Cannons and had met up again with Cho, who had become their new manager. All of them settled into happy families, relaxed at last.

Mum had been so happy when Harry decided to live near The Burrow. Sirius too lived close to Harry, no doubt about that. He had been cleared that same graduation day, now known to people as the day He was killed. Sirius free, Harry, Ron and Hermione all happy with their families, and then her. She left home right after her graduation day. She had gotten a job with the Daily Prophet, and never once let herself look back. Her family was behind her, he was behind her. Or so she thought.

That graduation day had been the worst one of her life. No longer could she stand to be near her family, their happiness hurt her. She deserved that happiness, and she deserved it with him. But no, she couldn't have it could she. She could swear, someone had it in for her. Sinking into her bed, she closed her eyes and remembered that fateful time.

*******

**_Dancing bears_**

**_Painted wings_**

**_Things I almost remember_**

**_And a song someone sings_**

**_Once upon a December_**

_ _

_Ginny came into the Great Hall. It was the last week of term before graduation day and Professor Dumbledore had decided to hold a costume ball. She had an angel costume on, with charmed wings so they would flutter. Her friends had told her she was beautiful, and she did think so. But the person she wanted to notice her, didn't see her. Harry didn't notice her at all. She was just Ron's sister, little Ginny. The Slytherins had come, and laughed at her. Laughed at her costume, told her that angels didn't have red hair, and tore her wings. Perfect, was it not, now she was a broken angel. Turning to the door, she started running out. Harry would never notice her. She smashed into someone. Looking up with tearstained eyes, she saw Draco Malfoy._

_ _

_"If it isn't the little Weasley," he drawled. Then his face twisted into a different expression, not the sneer that he usually wore, could it have been pity? Or something else? "Repairo" he practically whispered. Ginny looked in amazement, her wings had been repaired, and now looked even more beautiful than they had._

_ _

_"Thank you," she murmured._

_ _

_"You really shouldn't be wasting this beautiful costume on Potter, you know. He doesn't know what he's missing," Draco reached up and brushed off her tears. "Dance with me?" He led her to the dance floor, and they danced._

_ _

**_Someone holds me safe and warm_**

**_Horses prance through a silver storm_**

**_Figures dancing gracefully_**

**_Across my memory_**__

_ _

_They spent his last week of Hogwarts together. He was so beautiful, so charming, it was hard to believe that he was the same person her brother and his friends were constantly complaining about. She thought he loved her. She knew she did. The Gryffindors didn't like it, Slytherins hated it. She could care less. She loved him._

_ _

**_Far away, long ago_**

**_Glowing dim as an ember_**

**_Things my heart _**

**_Used to know_**

**_Once upon a December_**__

_ _

_The graduation ball. She was going to lose him, she feared. He promised her forever, they would be together always. He held her close, and once again they danced._

_ _

**_Someone holds me safe and warm_**

**_Horses prance through a silver storm_**

**_Figures dancing gracefully_**

**_Across my memory_**

**_ _**

_Then Voldemort came. Curses on him. He ruined everything._

_ _

_*******_

_ _

The smile Ginny had worn a minute ago was replaced by terrible fury clear upon her face. If not for Voldemort, she would be holding him, laughing with him. He would be hers, with her, and she wouldn't be out in the middle of nowhere, searching uselessly. 

She had finally, after 10 years, met with her family again. The rush of feelings, the coldness of being alone had hit her. She was lonely, and seeing so many happy families made her realise how much she missed him. Maybe she had been too young to truly know love, but Ron and Hermione turned out perfectly fine, with 5 new additions to the Weasley family to prove it. Her heart used to be happy, used to know love. "So long ago..."

*******

**_Far away, long ago_**

**_Glowing dim as an ember_**

**_Things my heart _**

**_Used to know_**

**_Things it yearns to remember_**

**_ _**

_The room turned to darkness. Ginny's heart went cold, and she held on to Draco even tighter. Sweeping figures entered the room, and soon gasps could be heard. Dementors. They filed into the room, and stood in a line. Already Ginny was starting to remember her horrible time in the dungeons with Tom Riddle. Voices shot through her head. She sank to the ground, speechless and watched the Death Eaters form another line. Then Voldemort swept in. Barely being to keep her head up she watched a fight erupt between Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort. He was beaten, and his supporters fled._

_ _

_*****_

_ _

_Ginny reached for the owl, heart pounding. More than a week had passed since Voldemort's death and she heard that Draco had been freed. He had been taken to the jury, along with his mother and father to be judged for being allies with the Dark Lord. His father was put away in Azkaban, the mark on his arm sealing his fate. His mother put in a special unit at St. Mungo's, not entirely insane, but very unstable. He had done no wrong that could be proven and was let go._

_ _

_Ginny opened the letter._

_ _

_"Dearest Ginny,_

_I apologise for what I am about to say. I can no longer be with you, as I shall be leaving England right away. Thank you for all you have given me, and in the short time I have known you, I realised I have truly met an angel sent to me. Never will I forget you, and all you have taught me will forever be in my heart, as you are._

_Farewell,_

_Draco_

_ _

_Ginny spent the night sobbing._

_ _

_*******_

_ _

People had said things after his departure. That he had left of guilty conscience or madness. Ginny trembled with rage at the memory of their accuses. They had no right to say things like that, when they never bothered to know him, understand him. But his leaving had hurt her badly. 

And now here she was, at France, seeking for him, the only thing to help her a Daily Prophet rumour column article. She checked her bag to make sure it was there.

'Mr Draco Malfoy, last heard of in England 10 years ago is now in France. He has secured a place in a broomstick invention company – The Fantastic Flyers – helping with the marketing of their newest broom – Bolts Of Stars – which is soon to be coming to England. He is supposedly putting his past behind him and starting a new life.'

Ginny had looked up The Fantastic Flyers in the Wiz Wizarding Directory. To her utmost horror, there were 7 shops with that same name in France, all spread throughout the country. Having gone to 5 of them, Ginny was ready for a break. She took a drink of pumpkin juice and flopped on the bed, looking for the next address on the list. She set her empty glass on the table and disappeared with a pop. 

_ _

*******

"Erm, do you have a Draco Malfoy working for you?" The man gave Ginny a funny look, said something in French and motioned for his friend to come over.

"May I help you?" he asked her in polite English. "I'm sorry, Laurent here can't speak English."

"Do you have a Draco Malfoy working here for you?" Ginny repeated.

"Him? Yes, I'll just get him. Draco!" he yelled out the last bit and Ginny felt her stomach twist and turn.

"Roald! I told you, I'm busy..." Draco Malfoy's voice faded as he was met with the face he had longed for over the past few years. "Ginny..." he whispered.

"We'll leave you alone for a while." Roald told them, with a slight smile.

"Come into... into my office," Draco told her. "We can talk there." He grabbed her hand and led her along the corridor. Ginny shook at his touch again, a swarm of feelings over-taking her. At his office she pulled up a chair. "So..." he started, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Ginny told him stubbornly, "I came to see you."  
  
"Gin..." he told her wearily, "I-"

Ginny cut it off by placing a finger on his lips. "Look Draco, I was looking for you. Do you know how much time I spent to look for you? Did you know there are 7 shops with the name 'The Fantastic Flyers'? If after all that you aren't even going to greet me properly then it was all a waste. Was it?"

Draco ran a hand through his white-blond hair, looked at her with a piercing gaze, walked up to her and kissed her. "Enough greeting?" he whispered.

"Definitely!" Ginny told him, grinning. Draco scooped her in his arms and twirled her around. 

"Do you know how much I missed you?" He told her. He put her down and stared into her beautiful eyes. "Do you know I love you?"

"Maybe not," Ginny told him, laughing. "Maybe you have to show me!" Suddenly, as if on cue, music started. Ginny looked around in amazement. "What's that?" she asked him surprised.

"It's Roald." Draco told her. "He charmed the radios in all the offices to go of at this time." He stopped, and looked at her again. "Dance with me?"

**_And a song_**

**_Someone sings_**

**_Once upon a December_**

**_ _**

And they danced.

A/N: Review review review! And does anyone what me to do a sequel or prequel? I won't ask for a specific amount of requests, but ask and ye shall receive! (Hopefully!) If you do, review! (Yawn, back to that again...)


	2. All About Love

All About Love

All About Love

** **

A/N: Sequel to 'Once Upon A December'. Lots of R/H in this too. (Wow, my shortest ever A/N!)

Disclaimer: Once again, all J.K.'s, not mine... All HP related stuff are her's, not mine. As most of the world knows.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ron!" Hermione shouted up the stairs then burst out laughing as Ron came down the stairs with baby Troy hanging off his right leg.

"It's not funny," Ron grumbled, "He kinda clamped on and he won't let me out of his clutches."

Hermione stopped her fit of hysterics temporarily to reply, "Shame on you Ron! He just thinks his Dad needs a little love..."

"Maybe he does," Ron told her solemnly, then spoiled its effect by moving his eyebrows up and down, eyeing his wife.

Hermione gave another little giggle then walked up to Troy as she picked Troy off his father and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Hey!" Ron protested indignantly, "Don't I get one too?" Hermione gave him a look which told him to shut his mouth.

"Ron, Ginny sent us an owl. It's Drake and Erminia's first birthday. We're invited to the party."

"I still can't believe Gin let _him _name their daughter _Erminia_," Ron muttered. "For heaven sakes, d'ya know what it means?" 

Hermione answered, "As a matter of fact, I did read it in a muggle baby book once-" 

But Ron ignored her and cut into her sentence, "It comes from 'Ermine' and that means 'Weasel'! How could she do that?"

"Ron, love," Hermione interrupted Ron's angry tirade, "I thought we talked. If your parents can accept them, you can too. Plus, it's a little late to bring up reasons for them not to be together. Not after 2½ years and the arrival of Hyacinth, Drake and Erminia. Plus, as long as he's good to her, nothing else matters. Love, I had forgotten how 'Happy Ginny' looked like until she found him. She always looked so depressed and lonely. Plus, it's not a bad name. More for fun than anything. It's pretty cute."

"All right, all right," Ron grumbled. "Suppose you're right. She has been rather happy lately."

"Lately!" Hermione gave a soft laugh. "More like ever since she saw him. And of course I'm right." Ron started up the stairs again when Hermione called out, "You're not upset are you, Ron?" He started to shake his head in protest when he saw her suggestive face.

"I am..." He moved toward her while Hermione put Troy down.

"We can't have that then, can we..." She tilted her head slightly up and kissed him.

"Uh uh," Ron murmured. They continued to get lost in each other while baby Troy looked on curiously.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "Thanks for offering to come early! And you've brought... everyone!" She grinned.

"Yup, everyone. Elleanora, Brigitte, Marlin, Miles, Tatiana and Troy. And of course little Septia," She patted her stomach proudly.

"3 months on, huh," Ginny smiled. "Mum loves you," she told her. "With all these little kids around she's so happy. You look as if you may break the Weasley kids record. You've put in a great winning surge in the last couple of years!"

"You're coming a close second," Hermione told her laughingly.

"Gin?" Draco cut in. "Can you girls cut talking baby talk so we can go inside?"

"Draco, we will soon. And besides, you haven't shaken hands with Ron yet," She shot him a look.

"Hell, no!" Ron and Draco exclaimed. Both Ginny and Hermione jabbed their husbands in the side simultaneously. They grudgingly shook hands while their wives glared at them.

"We certainly trained them well, huh?" Ginny grinned widely.

"Got them wrapped around our little finger!" They burst out laughing and went inside. Draco and Ron shot death glares at each other while following behind.

~*~*~*~*~

"See you!" Ginny called as Ron, Hermione and their kids left to go back home. "Thanks for coming!" She gave a weary sigh. The party had been a lot more tiring than she would have expected. But with Fred, George and their kids (who were exactly like them – much to the dismay of Angelina and Katie) the temporary destruction of one of the many guest bedrooms in the Malfoy Manor was not too bad. But she should have expected it. It was – according to them – advertising 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. She felt two arms wrap around her waist. 

"Something the matter, Gin?" Draco whispered.

"No, just... tired. Long day," she whispered back. "Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?" He kissed her cheek.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Dunno. Much more romantic than just talking. Don't you think?"

"Draco?"

"Uh huh."

"So you want romantic?"

"Yeah huh."

"Close your eyes," Ginny pulled out her wand and dimmed the lights, lighted a few candles, started up the fireplace and summoned the Persian rug. "_This_ is romantic." She whispered huskily. 

"You do know how to fix up a room, don't you," Draco smiled appreciatively before catching her lips.

"I do, I do..." Ginny murmured, her mind spinning. He could still make her grow crazy with a kiss. Draco pulled back and led her to the Persian rug on the ground by the fireplace. He sat down with his legs crossed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Kids are asleep," he told her seriously.

"And..." she willed him to continue.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd let you know." He shrugged.

"Draco!" Ginny exclaimed, let down. But that disappeared as Draco kissed her again.

"You," he kissed her, "Had," again, "Something," he kissed her, "In mind?"

"Nuh huh," Ginny shook her head violently whilst Draco kept kissing her. "Go right on doing what you're doing."

"You're the boss," Draco grinned, and pulled her closer to him. Ginny let a small smile escape and couldn't help thinking that she'd never felt this happy before.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Fini! Review, please! Don't you just love the kisses! grin


End file.
